We Forgot About Yamcha
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set in the fic 'We Forgot About Bulma' by Nekoni, Yamcha and friends react to Bulma and Goku's disappearence.


All characters belong to Akira Toriyama. This fic is based off of the wonderful fic 'We Forgot about Bulma' by Nekoni. I suggest you read that fic before this so this will make more sense.  
  
We Forgot About Yamcha  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was the most exciting battle he had ever seen in an eternity and that's a fairly long time. King Kai gazed at where the planet Namek used to be.   
  
"Where is she?" Yamcha demanded for the fifteenth time as he paced back and forth. "I thought she would've been teleported back with the others not stick with Goku!"  
  
"Relax! If they were dead, they would've been here." King Kai said as he scanned the area. After the planet exploded, his senses were overwhelmed for a few vital seconds and then he couldn't sense Goku or Bulma or where they went. It was a little hard to accept the fact that two of the most interesting people in the universe had left his sight.  
  
"What if they went to Namek's station?" Yamcha asked theoretically.  
  
King Kai nodded. "They might be there with Krillian if they die. I can get Gregory to show you where it is." King Kai advised as he cupped his hands, "GREGORY!!!" The shout echoed all over the tiny planet causing Tien, Choutsu, and Bubbles to fall over.  
  
The small grasshopper man flew up and asked, "Yeah, King Kai?"  
  
"Can you show Yamcha where Namek's Death station is? Yamcha wants to get there for Bulma." King Kai said.  
  
"Oh really?" Tien said as he smiled, "Can't wait till you get back to life?"  
  
Yamcha blushed as Gregory elbowed him. "Awww... isn't that sweet?" Gregory said sarcastically.  
  
"Cut that out. I'm worried to death about her." Yamcha said, "Besides, I wanna see Goku if he is dead. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Tien said as he and Choutsu went up. "I'd love to see Goku again and see how powerful is he as a Super Saiyan."  
  
"Me too." Choutsu sqeaked.  
  
"I guess we're all going." Yamcha said as he looked off of the tiny planet.   
  
*****  
  
It was interesting as the four ran (or in Gregory's case flew) over to the Namek's check in station. It took over two days for them to reach the station. There, they saw a familiar monk wearing Saiyan armor sitting around baffled.  
  
"Krillian!" Yamcha greeted as he and the others ran up.  
  
"Huh? Yamcha?! Tien! Choutsu!" Krillian laughed as the four reunited and went into a joint hug that could only happen in television.  
  
"Nice clothes." Yamcha teased as he tugged at Krillian's shoulder blade. Krillian looked down.  
  
"Well... my uniform was getting ripped and we needed every advantage we can get." He felt the hole in the middle of his suit and added, "Even if it mean dressing like the enemy. I'm just waiting here for Goku if he dies."  
  
"Wait!" Tien held his hand up, "You mean, you haven't seen Goku or Bulma here?"  
  
"No." Krillian replied confused, "Didn't Goku and Bulma survive Freeza?"  
  
"I don't know." Yamcha answered, "King Kai told us that Goku defeated Freeza."  
  
Krillian's face brightened. "He did?! Wow did he do it? The Spirit Bomb didn't work and Goku already went KioKen Twenty times."  
  
"He went Super Saiyan." Tien explained, "King Kai told us that he went Super Saiyan when you died."  
  
"Super Saiyan huh?" Krillian repeated. He had heard Vegita mention Super Saiyan but he had no idea what he meant. "I'd like to hear that on the way."   
  
"Well... I think it would be better if King Kai explain it to you himself. Wanna come with us?"  
  
"To King Kai's planet? Sure! I'd like to train where you and Goku trained. Besides..." He grinned sheepishly, "Maybe, King Kai can give me some new threads."  
  
*****  
  
There were many unwritten rules that apply to both Heaven and Earth. One of the most clever rules is that the journey back is much shorter than going there. In a day, Krillian and everyone else returned to King Kai's planet.  
  
"There's King Kai's planet." Tien pointed up to a tiny green planet at the end of the long snake road. They ran up to the end of the road and jumped on to the small planet.  
  
Tien, Choutsu, Yamcha, and Gregory were already used to the high gravity and landed perfectly. Krillian, on the other hand, landed flat on his face.   
  
The group fought the urge to snicker as Krillian got up grumbling. "It's not funny." He looked around at the tiny planet and suddenly, his clothes rippled around him and transformed into the familiar orange gi he changed out of to put on the Saiyan armor. "Huh?"  
  
"My doing." King Kai said as he came forward. "That Saiyan uniform isn't quite right for you. Just call it my gift to you."  
  
"Yo-You're King Kai!" Krillian exclaimed as he bowed respectfully. He had never met the god face to face.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Krillian." King Kai came up and shook his hand. "I am quite pleased that you can use a Spirit Bomb like that. It took a great deal of ability to use that with the level of power you had." King Kai complimented.  
  
Krillian blushed at the comment. "Well... it was nothing."  
  
"Oh, it is something." King Kai said, "I will train you after you complete three tests."  
  
Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu looked at each other with knowing gazes, each thinking **This will be fun to watch.**  
  
"Train?" Krillian repeated excited, "Well, sure! I'd like to do some training but first I gotta know, what happened to Goku after I die. What happened?"  
  
At once, everyone went silent, even Bubbles. "Oh, well, you see... Saiyans are a very powerful breed of fighter." King Kai explained as he got out some tea, "Like Humans, Saiyans get stronger when mad or outraged and they would pass a certain limit. Goku became a Super Saiyan when he passed that limit."  
  
"A Super what?!" Krillian exclaimed, "Is that like the Oozaru transformation?"  
  
"No! Not at all! Unlike the Oozaru transformation, a Super Saiyan is in more control. It's hard to explain. A Saiyan, went turned into a Super Saiyan become much stronger and agressive. Their hair would turn gold and their eyes become green. It's unlike anything I had ever seen before."  
  
Krillian just nodded and said, "Oh. Just like Lunch and her sneezes."  
  
*****  
  
At that moment, at a bar, Lunch sneezed and transformed into a blue haired woman with a great big hangover. "Oh, I hate it when this happens." She wined.  
  
*****  
  
King Kai sputtered as straighten up. "Well... if you want to put it like that. Anyway, why don't we start training?"  
  
"Okay! What's the tests?" Krillian asked as he grinned. "I'm ready for anything!"  
  
"Are you sure, Krillian?" Yamcha asked as he smirked. "It's not like anything you have ever expect."  
  
"Yeah." Tien agreed.  
  
"I can do it." Krillian insisted as he cocked an eyebrow. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good." King Kai put both hands behind his back. "Your first task is... make me laugh."  
  
Krillian immediately fell over. "That's it? Oh... okay." He thought and then grinned. "Where does a giant Saiyan oozaru sit?"  
  
"I don't know. Where does a giant Saiyan oozaru sit?" King Kai asked excited.  
  
"Anywhere he wants." Krillian quipped as Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu moaned. A faint sound of a drum and a cymbal can be heard.  
  
King Kai put up his mouth and snickered.  
  
Krillian saw the mighty god weaken and mouthed off another joke. "What is the worst thing to do to a Saiyan with a tail?"  
  
"I give up, what is the worst thing to a Saiyan with a tail?"   
  
"Moon him."   
  
Another drum and cymbal can be heard as King Kai burst into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! What a joke! *snort* Okay, lets see how good you are." He said as he motioned for Bubbles to come up. "This is Bubbles. Now, you must catch him. Run Bubbles run!"   
  
The monkey ran off and Krillian dashed after him. The monk ran pasted him in a blur and had the monkey ran right into his arms. "Like this?" Krillian asked as he held the monkey up.  
  
"Oh!" King Kai gasped as Tien, Yamcha, and Choutsu's jaws dropped. "It's obvious that hitting Gregory with a mallet would be too easy for you." He said, "We'll just start training."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha was doing some one handed pushups with Gregory and Bubbles on top as he fought the urge to worry about Bulma. "And a one and a two." He grunted as he kept on exercising.  
  
"You okay, Yamcha?" Krillian asked as he sat next to the working out warrior and put his hands up in the air. He had been trying (emphasis on trying) to learn how to do the Spirit Bomb. He can make one but he didn't know how to gather the energies to do it.  
  
"Fine." Yamcha replied as he stopped. "I guess. I'm just a little worried about Bulma. I know that Goku can handle himself but Bulma's different." He gazed up as he remembered all the times he and Goku saved Bulma back when Goku was a midget and he actually make a difference in battles.  
  
"It's cool." Krillian sighed as he gazed up at the sky. He can remember how many times he had to save Bulma from various dangers on Namek. He closed his eyes as he remembered how often he left Bulma alone and defenseless on that world. It wasn't his fault that Freeza and his goons were attacking him. "I'm sorry, Yamcha. I wish I had been there for Bulma more. But, well..."  
  
"That's cool." Yamcha smiled a crooked smile at the midget, "I left Bulma several times to train but I always come back. I guess, when there's a supervillian around, it's easy to believe that a love one is safe just because she's not at the battle. I just hope she's okay. I know that she's with Goku but still..." He gazed up at the sky again. "I wish I was there with her. Even if she's dead, I just wanna be there with her. I want to know. I'd give my right arm just to know that's she's alive or dead."  
  
"She can't be dead. If she and Goku are dead they would be here. Right?"  
  
"That's right." Yamcha agreed as he stopped watching the sky. "I wish I was there for her more. Did she... well... miss me?"  
  
Krillian face faulted and answered quickly, "Of course. That's why she went along with us to Namek. It was awful when we were going to the hospital. I was sitting next to her and she was trying to fly but she started to cry. I've never saw her look so helpless and lost. In fact, during the time I was forced to travel with her, all she talked about was you. You, your eating habits, your faults, your good traits, even how you refused to have sex with her before marriage."  
  
At that moment, everyone else stopped what they were doing and gawked at the blushing Yamcha. "You... you're a virgin?" Tien asked stunned.   
  
"Hey! Being a virgin isn't bad!" Yamcha argued as he turned bright red. "Hey, lay off." He flew up and sat on top of the only tree on the tiny planet.   
  
"Sorry about that slip up." Krillian said as he floated up as well. "If you must know, I'm a virgin too. It's just that I never thought that you... well... you're cool."  
  
"Wanna know a secret?" Yamcha asked as he leaned to him.  
  
"What?" Krillian asked as he floated closer.  
  
Yamcha whispered, "Before I met Bulma, I had this paralyzing fear of pretty girls."  
  
Krillian blinked and fell to the ground with an earth shattering crack. "What?!" He screamed as he flew up. "You?!"  
  
Yamcha nodded as he sighed, "I had a very bad fear for a long time. In fact, I was trying to get the Dragon Balls to wish my fear away. But, when I met Bulma, I had to be with her and even touch her to save her life. She was my first and only girlfriend. I owe her for me being able to sit in the same room with other women and not run in fear. I love her, Krillian. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Bulma will be fine. She's a tough woman. After all, she did manage to handle Goku."  
  
"Yeah." Yamcha laughed as the two flew off of the tree and went to the only house on the planet. "Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Sure." Krillian grinned as he ran inside. Yamcha stopped and looked out over the Snake way.   
  
"Bulma, if you can hear me, I love you. Please, don't die. I want to join up with you but not here." He said as he smiled and went inside.  
  
Fin?  



End file.
